Bliss
by cress26
Summary: Demanded smutty sequel to my story "Peace". Liz' POV this time. They're still on the couch - time to make love!


Bliss

Summary: Demanded smutty sequel to my story "Peace". They're still on the couch - time to make love! Liz' POV this time.

Notes: Thank you to my beta-reader heatherpeters. Your never-ending support keeps my muse going!

#####

Two hours later I woke up, resting half on top of him. Without opening my eyes and careful not to move, I relished the feel of being so close to him a while longer. My head used his chest as a pillow, my upper leg was slung across his midsection and I enjoyed the thought of being held protectively by one of his arms. I felt his steady heartbeat under my fingertips and thought his slight snoring was the most endearing thing in this world.

I had confessed my feelings for him, just like that, because it had felt right. He had reciprocated and I'm stunned how easy it all had been.

Now I was lying here with him and we hadn't even kissed yet. Despite our closeness I ached for so much more. I longed for his attention and craved his touch. All the desire I had repressed for so long now burst free.

He was so handsome too; I looked up at his expressive face - oh how I yearned to run my fingers down his sideburns, place kisses on his nose and chin, brush along his eyebrows and count every single of his eyelashes.

I decided it was time to wake him up. I moved my body with caution and slid my hand across his chest in circles. I felt his arm tighten around me some more in response, afraid I would loosen the contact.

He opened his eyes sleepily but when he focused on me I was met with the cutest smile.

"Good morning, Red", I whispered and returned the smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

I drew closer until we were face to face and for long moments I lost myself in the depth of his green eyes. How could I resist him when he looked at me like that? When he whispered endearments like that?

Very slowly he touched my face with his fingertips, caressing my cheek tenderly. I felt his palm resting on my cheek, so warm and safe.

My heart fluttered and I shivered at his touch, so I turned my face in his hand and gently kissed his palm. When I looked back at him again, the storm of emotion I saw there made me gasp. So much lust and desire. Just for me.

I closed the last remaining distance between us and kissed him. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I opened my mouth with a low moan when his tongue swirled with mine, sending shards of arousal through me.

I yearned for more, wanted him closer. I pressed myself against him and kissed him back hungrily, my hands roamed over his back and shoulders.

For long minutes I forgot everything except for the taste of his intoxicating sweet kisses and the feel of his large hands exploring. Long fingers pleased, teased and stroked. My body pulsed and throbbed, I couldn't describe every sensation I was having, but it was insane. His gentleness, his self-abandonment just to please, overwhelmed me.

I wanted to feel his naked skin and I tugged at his clothes. Within seconds we were both naked and panting, both deliciously shivering at the mere sensations of skin against skin. My firm nipples grazed his chest, I felt his pulsing rock hard erection against my thigh. I couldn't stop kissing him.

Never before I had been this aroused, wet and never in so much need. I wanted him right then and there and so I straddled him and grasped his hot length, marveled and trembled in anticipation at his size. There was no time for finesse, I skipped the concept of further foreplay entirely, excited that he let me.

His eyes flickered shut and he inhaled sharply when I impaled myself on him, burying him deep, deep inside of me. The pleasure was so intense and immediate that I had to stop momentarily. I wasn't prepared for the myriad of emotions, the aching arousal and the mind blowing sensations our lovemaking elicited inside me, so all I could do was move above him to lose myself in all of it.

He met my every thrust, I was eager and wanton; I moaned and sighed; I had never been this vocal before. He detected every sweet spot hiding in my depths - yes, size does matter.

He gripped my waist in support and we rocked together in wild abandon. Every nerve in my body thrilled at the frenetic union and every attempt at holding back, to enjoy him just a while longer inevitably failed. I cried out and shuddered violently through the throes of my release, clenching my inner muscles so hard around him, that he was thrown into his own climax, spurting his seed in heavy streams inside me.

I collapsed against him as rapture and bliss enveloped me. He held me close in his arms and showered my face and shoulder over and over with light kisses. The way he looked at me, so lovingly and adoringly, I wanted to weep in happiness.

We never rose from the couch that day, because there was no other need than being with each other. Wonderfully exhausted, I fell asleep in his strong arms again, feeling safe...and loved.

The End


End file.
